Reason
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: Everything happens for a reason, right? I'd like to think so. We'll just have to see what the future holds. AU SasuNaru


AN: Hello, I'm Karasu Kyra. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is a one-shot at the moment, but if I get enough reviews I may continue it. I have a rough story line, but idea's are definitely more than welcome. [Begged for, actually. So anyway, read and enjoy. [Hopefully.

Word Count: 3,680

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru

Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Some of those reasons aren't as clear as others. I guess we'll just have to see what the future holds.

Reason

By: Karasu Kyra

_Everything happens for a reason, right? _

I'd like to think so… 

Sasuke Uchiha slipped his hand into the pocket of his light jacket and pulled out his small blue flip phone. He punched in a few numbers and brought it to his ear.

"Yes, hello, Uchiha here. Can you get me a car?" He asked in monotony. After a moment he flipped it shut and slid it back into his pocket. He shivered in the unusually chilly, early summer day.

Just minutes later a sleek black Volvo pulled up. A man stepped out of the driver's side. He had on an expensive looking suit and a seen-it-all-before face, covered in a half mask. He walked to the passenger side and opened the door. "Uchiha-sama." He motioned the door.

Sasuke slid in. He turned his head and nodded. "Thank you, Hatake-kun."

Kakashi Hatake walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. He shifted it into gear and pulled away. He turned his head as Sasuke spoke.

"So, how's Iruka-kun?" Sasuke asked of the silver-haired man's lover.

"Mm, quite well. In fact it was our two-year anniversary just the other day." Kakashi beamed.

Sasuke looked to his bodyguard and gave a small smile. "Congratulations."

"Why thank you!" Kakashi's one visible eye curved, the other covered by a piece of fine silk. "So, where are we headed?"

"Mm, how about that new coffee shop by the bay."

"Okay. Will do, sir!" Kakashi's foot pressed against the pedal, forcing the black Volvo to speed up. He was also exited to be going there. His boyfriend worked there.

0o0o0o

A frenzied blonde-haired man ran out of his apartment, a piece of toast in his mouth, pulling his coat on. He ran to his car and fumbled with his keys. He finally got the right one and jammed it into the ignition. He slammed the car into gear and sped off up the road.

Minutes later he pulled into the parking lot and into a parking space designated for employee's. He jumped out of the car and ran in the back of the building. "I'm sorry I'm late!" He yelled, bowing to the man in a white apron.

"Naruto," The man turned, a spatula in his hand and waved it around. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know Iruka, I know. I'm sorry!" Naruto sheepishly looked up at the man's warm brown eyes.

Iruka sighed, turning around, fussing with his cooking. "Don't let it happen again."

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Iruka!"

Naruto pulled off his coat and hung it on a rack, exchanging it for a black apron. He pulled a small notepad and pen out of his pocket and walked out from the back, to the front to stand ready for the next customer.

0o0o0

Kakashi swiftly pulled into the parking lot of the newest café in town. He turned to his boss. "We've arrived, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke stepped out of the car. He turned to his accompaniment, waiting for him to come around the car. "You seem…excited." The onyx-eyed young man said.

"Of course. Iruka works here." Kakashi stated simply.

Sasuke snorted. He turned his body to the front door, walking in it. The door jingled as it swung the bells attached to the top of it.

A blonde-haired waiter greeted him as he walked in. "Hello, sir. My name is Naruto and I'll be your server today. Two?" He asked politely, two menus already in hand.

"Yes." Sasuke affirmed.

The blonde grinned brightly. "Right this way, sirs."

Naruto led the two past the grills in the back. As they were passing a voice emerged from the back. "Kakashi-kun, Sasuke!"

Iruka walked out from the back, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. He tucked the raggedy, green cloth into his apron. He smiled fondly at Kakashi, leaning against his shoulder lightly. "Sasuke, what brings you this way?"

"Just checking out the new café." Sasuke replied politely.

Naruto, who was standing owlishly, finally spoke up. "Iruka, you know these people?"

"Of course, Naruto. This," He gestured Kakashi, who had slipped an arm around his waist, "is my boyfriend, and this," He waved a hand towards the young Uchiha, "is a friend of the family. He introduced us actually."

Naruto stared a while at Kakashi, assessing him. "So, you're the infamous Kakashi I always hear about?" He asked, rhetorically.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "I hadn't realized I was so popular." He sent a pointed look at the blushing Iruka.

"Hmm…I approve." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Iruka chastised.

"Well, it's what you get when I don't get to meet your damn boyfriend after ten years of knowing you!" Naruto pouted.

"Well, I hardly see you anymore. I've only just started seeing you here!" Iruka's voice raised slightly in agitation.

Naruto huffed, childishly turning his back to Iruka.

"Sasuke, Kakashi, please meet Naruto."

"Hello, Naruto." Kakashi bowed slightly.

"A pleasure." Sasuke said, formal as always.

"Well, anyway, we should get back to work, don't you agree Naruto?"

"Yes, Iruka." Naruto sighed.

"I'm going to keep you company Iruka, if Sasuke-sama doesn't mind."

"Go ahead." Sasuke gave his permission.

The small group nodded, parting ways. Naruto led Sasuke to a table in the corner, away from the general public, in a small area of it's own. "What would you like to drink, Sasuke-_sama_?" Naruto asked, obviously mocking.

"A coke…dobe." Sasuke answered.

"Of course, teme." Naruto retorted, walking away curtly.

A moment later, the blonde walked back, a coke in hand. He placed it on the table.

"Thank you." Sasuke smirked devilishly.

"Your welcome, _sir_." Naruto replied dryly.

The blonde walked away, and Sasuke started sipping at his soda. Suddenly, Sasuke heard something plastic clatter to the ground, and everything fell deadly silent. His senses on high alert, the Uchiha bent his knees, staying low and inching his way towards the main part of the restaurant. He froze as he heard a booming voice.

"Empty the cash register. Now!" A slimy voice arose, sending chills down Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke saw all the customers, frozen with fear, their eyes riveted to the gunman at the front of the room. Kakashi had his gun drawn, slightly edged behind a wall. Naruto was right in front of another man, frozen as a gun was pointed at him.

Sasuke brought a hand up to his forehead, rubbing his temples. He stood up, right in the view of the man in front of Naruto. He slipped his hands into his pockets, adopting a disinterested look.

"Get down!" The man yelled.

Sasuke took in the appearances of the two robbers, quickly. The one at the cash register was tall with oily black hair, and thin, yellow eyes. He reminded Sasuke distinctly of a snake. The other man was marginally shorter, with silver hair, and glasses. "No."

Sasuke stepped to the side just before the man pulled the trigger, causing him to miss. Now he was standing next to Naruto, the gunman only an arms length away as he was now pressing the gun to Naruto's chest.

The man waved the gun between the two young men in front of him. "Don't move!"

Sasuke sighed again. He suddenly brought his hand up catching the other's wrist, and then slammed his other hand against the elbow of the silver haired man's arm. It bent the arm at an awkward angle, breaking it. He screamed, dropping the gun and clutching his arm.

Sasuke bent and picked up the gun, aiming it at the other man whom had turned around and was aiming a gun at him. Taking careful aim, Sasuke fired, sending a bullet right into the barrel of the other gun, hitting the bullet, causing it to explode in the snake like man's hand.

"Orochimaru-sama!" The silver haired man cried.

"I'm fine Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed. He grabbed Kabuto and ran, a bag of money in hand.

Sasuke sighed, muttering, "How troublesome."

Kakashi stood slipping his gun into the holster. Everyone else began moving slowly, then running out of the restaurant. Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, that was really stupid."

"Probably." Sasuke replied flippantly. "I'm leaving. You're off-duty. I'll pay for everything stolen and unpaid for." He threw several hundred dollars on the counter along with the gun as he walked out.

Silently, a blonde waiter slipped out with the crowd. He kept walking following the man he had been mocking earlier. "Hey teme, wait up!"

Sasuke slowed, turning his head slightly, acknowledging his nickname. "Yeah, dobe?"

Naruto jogged up to Sasuke, both now standing by his car. "Uhm…thank you. I mean…how can I…make it up to you?"

"You don't have to do anything." Sasuke said, opening his door and sliding in.

He went to shut it, but Naruto grabbed it before that. "Dammit, asshole! I'm just trying to repay you for saving my fucking _life_! At least let me treat you to dinner."

Sasuke sighed again, for the hundredth time that day. "Fine. Here, tomorrow, after your shift!" Sasuke growled.

"Fine!" Naruto slammed the door shut, crossing his arms over his chest.

The car sped off, leaving Naruto alone in the parking lot, save for his and Iruka's vehicles. He sighed, walking back into the restaurant. Kakashi and Iruka were walking around collecting dishes. He decided to help.

0o0o0

Seriously, why had he acted like that?! Sasuke growled to himself as he sped down the highway. "I've never lost control like that, and then I had to go and save the blonde idiot. Dammit. And now I'm having dinner with the dobe! Dammit! And the worst part is, I think I _like_ him!"

Sasuke seethed to himself once his rant was over. He gripped his steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He pulled into his mansion, and into the garage. He shut the car off and walked into his house. He threw his keys on the counter and stormed up the stairwell to his room.

He flopped onto the bed, turning the television on. Ah, news.

"We have just received information about a robbery at the Seashell Restaurant. A man single-handedly disarmed the two gunmen. The man, reportedly, marine Colonel Sasuke Uchiha, disarmed the first opponent and shot the second gunman's gun out of his hand, somehow causing it to explode. The identities of the two robbers are unknown at this time. Stay tuned for further information."

Sasuke sighed. Great, now they'd be reopening everything on him. As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Sasuke walked to it and pulled it open to reveal two police officers.

"Officers." He said.

"Colonel Uchiha, we need to ask you a few questions."

"Please, come in." Sasuke gestured his couch, taking a seat in a chair across from it.

"Can you explain to us, in detail, everything that happened right up to the point the first robber appeared?"

"Yes." Sasuke recounted everything in the exact order they would need it to be filled out in their report.

"So, you noticed the robbers because someone dropped a plastic dish of some sort?"

"Yes."

"So then what did you do?"

"I walked up, disarmed the first man, and used his weapon, an automatic handgun, and shot into the barrel of the second gunman's', causing my bullet to hit the bullet in the chamber, which in turn caused the gun to explode."

"And that's when they ran?"

"Yes. I left a few hundred dollars to replace the stolen money, and unpaid for meals."

"You just left after that? No other interactions?"

"As I was leaving the blonde waiter, Naruto Uzamaki, decided to treat me to dinner for saving his life." He retorted dryly.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Sasuke confirmed, really not wanting to be here at the moment.

"Thank you, we'll be leaving then."

"Alright then." He led the two men to the door, closing it behind them.

Just as he was about to climb the stairs again, there was another knock on the door. He walked over and opened it again. There stood his old subordinate and good friend.

"Neji Hyuuga. It's been awhile."

"That it has." The brunette replied, stepping into the living room.

"What brings you here, Lieutenant?" Sasuke asked taking a seat on the couch.

Neji sat beside him, his pale eye's almost sad. "You are going to go through hell and back in the next few days. They have already opened your file. They're taking _everything_ into account. They think you may have set it up to be a hero again. Regain some sort of honor or something since there's no war at the moment."

"What?! That's absurd!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yeah, I know." Neji nodded. "And when I mean everything, I mean _everything_. They're opening up _that_ case again."

"You mean…you and me? That case?"

"Unfortunately."

"I thought they decided we were allowed to see each other off-duty?" Sasuke asked, concern furrowing his brow.

"They did, but, that doesn't stop them from frowning upon it. How dare their dear, hero Colonel be gay, and with his lieutenant. Quite the scandal. Just gossip for them in my opinion. Besides, we broke it off, what a couple years ago, now?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, it's been some time."

"How have you been, Sasuke?"

"Good. I own Uchiha Enterprises now that Itachi's passed away." A pained look passed Sasuke's onyx eye's.

"He had…leukemia?" Neji asked tentatively.

"Yeah…"

Neji reached out and gently clasped his hand around Sasuke's. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I really am. I'm here for you if you need me."

With that, Neji got up and walked to the door, pausing to smile before walking out of it.

Sasuke sighed again. He got up and walked to the door and locked it, heading to his room for a good night's sleep.

0o0o0

Morning found Naruto at the café, a few of the regulars daring to show up after last night. Last night he'd helped clean up after forensics were finished, then he went home and slept fitfully.

The blonde had bags under his eyes. He took orders mechanically, last night's nightmares still playing on the edge of his consciousness. He sighed as he heard the door jingle. He walked up to the newest customer. "Hello, my name is Naruto and I'll be your server today." He glanced up to see Sasuke.

"One?"

"Yeah."

Naruto grabbed the menu and led Sasuke to the same booth as he sat the night before. "What can I get you to drink?" He asked setting the menu down in front of the seated Sasuke.

"Coffee, please."

Naruto nodded. He came back minutes later carrying a tray with two mugs and a carafe of coffee. He set the brown tray on the table across the aisle. "Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest." He said.

Naruto nodded and grabbed the mugs setting one in front of Sasuke, the other across from him. The blonde grabbed the carafe and sat down pouring coffee for the both of them.

"Thank you, so much. I just want to…explain to you, something. I…I'm marine trained, but, I dropped out before I had any real combat experience, and so…I froze. I…all I could think about last night was if you hadn't been there. I dreamt about you. In my dreams, you always saved me…and…" Naruto trailed off blushing.

Sasuke slightly cocked his head to the side. "And?"

"And well, childishly, and…quite girlie…you…I…God's I'm so embarrassed." Naruto trailed off again.

"I doubt you could say anything I haven't heard before." Sasuke said, trying to help.

"Well, then you'd…take me in your arms and," Naruto paused, his face the color of a tomato.

"I'd what? Kiss you?" Sasuke asked, only half joking, a smirk planted on his pale face. He drew closer to Naruto, across the table.

"A-actually…" Naruto's eye's widened as he realized how close Sasuke was.

"Yes?" Sasuke guessed lazily, drawing even closer, pressing his lips to the blonde's.

Sasuke drew back shortly, leaving it a chaste brush of lips, trying to decide the blonde's reaction.

"Uh…" Naruto said, intelligently.

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you? I really only assumed your sexuality, so it's quite alright to be disgusted with me." Sasuke said, realizing he was stumbling over his words.

"No, no, I-actually, I'm gay, but…," Naruto slowed his words, trying to piece them together correctly, "Kiss me?"

"With pleasure." Sasuke retorted, drawing his lips to the other's again.

A sharp gasp drew the two away from each other. "Oh my goodness…" Iruka blushed heavily, two plates of egg's in his hands. "I hadn't meant to interrupt anything…" His eyes' darted to the side.

"It's quite alright, Iruka-kun." Sasuke spoke first.

"Yes, it's fine. We were just…talking." Naruto supplied.

"Right, of course. I may be a bit shy, but I'm older than you, Naruto. I know damn well what you were doing." Iruka's mother hen tendencies took over.

Naruto looked sheepish.

"Just don't let the customers see you." Iruka finished, setting the plates in front of the two, and walking away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a short while of nibbling at his eggs.

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out somewhere with me? Someplace we can talk or…get to know each other some more…or…"

"Actually, I know just the place." Sasuke gave a rare, true smile.

They finished their eggs, and Naruto clocked out early. He slid into Sasuke's car.

"So where are we going?"

"A…park. I used to go to it with…my brother, Itachi." Sasuke said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh." Naruto replied.

They pulled into a small parking lot. They were at a park by the bay. No one was there and it was very secluded, hidden behind trees.

Sasuke took a seat on a swing, Naruto on the one beside him. Naruto spoke first. "How 'bout we play a game. I used to play it as a child."

"I…guess."

"It won't be that bad. Okay…you just ask questions really, and whatever comes' to mind, you say. Like…What's your favorite season Sasuke?"

"Mm, fall. I like the colors."

"Now you ask somethin'."

"Mm…what's your favorite things?"

"Things…Hmm…sparring, I love to spar. I like rainbows, and spinning in circles until I can't stand straight and cuddling, and, gods there's just so many things. What do you like?" Naruto asked as he slid off the swing to lie on the ground. He sighed as he felt Sasuke lie next to him. Sasuke's feet pointed in the opposite direction of Naruto's, the black haired boy's head centimeters from the blonde's. The two stared at the sky for a moment.

"Mm, cats…hair, cuddling, swords, sparring, firearms. What's your favorite time of day?"

Naruto chuckled his eye's glued to the sky. "That's quite the range there. Hmm…I like evenings. When's your birthday?"

"July 23rd. What do you…exist for?" Sasuke chose his words carefully.

"Exist for?" Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke, who was looking at him, their noses brushing. "I exist to…help people, and become noticed. I'm rejoining the military soon. I think. The marines."

"Huh. Being the top ain't all it's cut out to be. I'm colonel."

Naruto was silent for a moment, then quickly jerked into a sitting position. "Colonel Sasuke Uchiha! Damn, you're the reason I wanted to become a marine! I can't believe I didn't notice sooner," Naruto exclaimed, "And then, the whole scandal with you being gay, I was one of the activists supporting you."

It was Sasuke's turn to look surprised. "Really?"

"Yup yup."

Sasuke smirked devilishly. "Is that any way to speak to your commanding officer?"

Now Naruto smirked. "I don't think so. How are you going to punish me, sir?"

Sasuke growled playfully. He jumped Naruto, pinning his arms above his head. "We'll have to see about that, soldier."

0o0o0

Later found the two curled up at Sasuke's house under a blanket, staring at the fire in the fireplace. "Sasuke, I think I really like you.

"I…like you too." Sasuke said.

They'd spent hours talking about themselves, getting to know the other. Little things, bigger things, family things, even some personal things.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked lazily.

"Hmm?" Naruto drawled back, cuddling closer to the firm body beside him.

"What's one thing you wish for?"

Naruto fell silent, contemplating his answer. "I wish…I could fly."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I think it'd be nice to get away, like, whenever you want. And to feel air passing by your body as your meters above everyone else, them as small as ants."

"Hmm…I always wished, I could touch a cloud," Sasuke blushed lightly, his hand reaching up to toy with blonde locks, "When I was younger, Itachi and I, we would sit for hours watching the clouds. He'd pick me up and raise me as high as he could. He told me that whatever I wished for I could have. I could even touch a cloud, he said."

"Aww, that's adorable." Naruto giggled lightly, his lips tilting up to press themselves to the Uchiha's jaw. "Itachi…he meant a lot to you?"

"The world. He was my Aniki, my father, my mentor, he was my best friend. When he told me he had cancer, my world crashed. I decided to join the army, to strive for the goals he always wanted to achieve," Sasuke fell quiet, a fond look on his face, "He was always proud of me, and when he…died…I went on leave to manage the company. It's been a year now, and I'm technically still Colonel Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's amazing. I…I don't know what I'm trying to say. I can never say anything right. I…I really care for you Sasuke. Everything about you, I'm absolutely intrigued by."

"I guess, we'll just have to see what the future holds. Everything happens for a reason, right?" Sasuke said, drawing Naruto as close to him as possible.

"I'd like to think so." Naruto smiled, tucking his head under Sasuke's chin, pressing his face to the taller man's chest.


End file.
